In recent years, devices that have a short range wireless communication function that has a narrow communication range are widely used. Near field communication (NFC) is an example of the short range wireless communication and various technologies related to NFC have been proposed.
For example, Patent literature 1 discloses a technology that prevents erroneous communication by connecting a master device and a slave device to each other using NFC in a case in which the slave devise is determined to be inside an NFC area of the master device.